It is, of course, generally known to utilize carriers to carry products, such as food products. A need, however, exists for a carrier apparatus that allows for the transport of a plurality of different amounts and types of containers. For example, pizzas are known to be transported in square or round cardboard containers, and more specifically, pizza slices are individually contained within triangular “slice”-shaped cardboard containers. Packaging individual slices may be desired where hungry people wish to each have their own pizza slice that may be different than the others. Indeed, it is often the case that individuals wish to have a pizza slice having toppings specific to their tastes, without having to compromise by ordering a full pizza in which everyone can agree.
Commonly, a flexible bag is often used to carry one or more containers for products, such as food products. However, flexible bags do not provide sufficient rigidity and strength to ensure that containers maintain their upright position so as not to upset the products contained therein. Carrying a flexible bag containing product containers therein is often difficult and awkward, and if handled incorrectly, may upend products contained therein. Moreover, flexible bags do not provide a clean, flat surface for graphics, logos, advertising, etc. that may be clearly discerned by a user. A need, therefore, exists for a carrier apparatus that maintains product containers in desired upright positions so as not to upset products contained therein. Further, a need exists for a carrier apparatus that includes a flat surface for presentation of graphics, logos, advertising, or other like indicia.
While it may be relatively easy to transport a single full pizza within a relatively large pizza box, it may be difficult to easily and securely carry and transport a plurality of pizza slice containers in the same manner. A need, therefore, exists for a carrier apparatus designed specifically to carry one or more pizza slice containers securely and safely. In addition, individuals may desire to order one or more pizza slices and other food products, such as salads, garlic bread, cheeses, spices, sauces, and other like products. Likewise, individuals may further desired to further transport utensils, napkins, wipes, and other like non-food products with their food. A need, therefore, exists for a carrier apparatus that allows for the safe and secure transport of different kinds of food products together, or food products and non-food products at the same time.
Likewise, other food products are also difficult to transport, and a need exists for a carrier apparatus that maintains products, such as food products, within individual containers in an upright position without tipping. Oftentimes, individual pizzas, such as single serve pizzas, deep dish pizza pies, bakery pies, cakes, cupcakes, and other like products may be packaged in cardboard containers for transport, and it is often desired to maintain these products in a certain position or orientation to avoid damage to the food products. A need, therefore, exists for a carrier apparatus that easily and effectively maintains products contained therein in upright desired position or orientation. Specifically, a need exists for a carrier apparatus that minimizes or even prevents damage to products, such as food products, within containers during transport of the same.
It is further often difficult to transport a plurality of containers at the same time when the containers are of different shapes and/or sizes. Specifically, in the example above, a user may order a pizza slice that may be contained within a triangular-shaped pizza slice container, and a salad, pie, cake or other food product that may be contained within a square container. Likewise, a user may order another product, whether a food product or otherwise, that may be contained in a round container. A need exists for a carrier apparatus that can effectively and securely carry and transport a plurality of containers of different types and sizes, such as triangular-shaped, square, round, or other geometric shape, at the same time using one or more carrier apparatuses. More specifically, a need exists for a carrier apparatus that allows a user to mix and match different types and sizes of containers depending on the products transported therein.
Moreover, a need exists for a carrier apparatus that is easy to manufacture using inexpensive materials. Specifically, a need exists for a method of making a carrier apparatus that is easily manufactured for one or more specific types and/or sizes of containers. More specifically, a need exists for a method of using a carrier apparatus that allows a user to adopt a first configuration for a first amount and/or type of containers, and/or adopt a second configuration for a second amount and/or type of containers.